The Lone Sniper by Reznov115
This is my first Fan-fic, and a pure Work-in-progress story. Sorry if it fails or stuff. Chapter 1 'Ah, Britain!' Codename:R115 thought when he stepped off the helicopter. He had been recruited into the SAS. He was a Luietenant, and a master Sniper. He was the best sharpshooter in the country. He was now part of one of the most elite group of people on this Earth. He went to collect his weapon of choice: A L96A1 with enchanced zoom. It had been shipped over separetly. He always carried a Python and, just incase all else failed, a Walther G22. 'Better safe than sorry, or dead' was his motto. He then went to brief with his commander, Cpt. 'Echo 2-7'. "Ah, good to see you made it safe R115" "Glad to see you to, I suppose" "Right then, sit down and we'll get started." He said, waving to a seat. They both sat down, and Echo 2-7 moaned at the amount of paper on his desk. "Never get a moment to blink here" he said, while shoving all the papers on the floor, "Anyway, I am sure you know America is not in too great 'o' shape right now. It has fallen to Russia. It will soon become part of the Russian empire. The brains behind this? A guy called Dmitri. That is why we need you. We... need you to... assasinate him." You are dismissed, you are going to board the Heli at Heli pad 3 at 2200 hours!" As he got up to leave, Echo 2-7 said, "Oh, we are going to pair you up with a Captain. His info is here... somewhere..." he said, looking through the pages on the floor. R115 replied "I'm sorry, I don't need an accomplice", while cocking his G22 and walking out. Chapter 2 It was dark when the Heli took off. He was nervous. He had shot before and killed people, but a task as big as this? If he failed... No, better not think about it. He pulled out his Ocarina, a Twelve hole Zelda replica. He played a lament on it. He looked at it in his hands.He then pocketed it and fell asleep. "Wake up! WAKE UP FOR PITY'S SAKE" A voice yelled at him. There were under fire, this wasn't going to be an easy task of dropping him off. R115 could hear the pilots up front. "We might get killed..." "Look, we need to AW CRAP" A rocket had hit the tail rotar. They were going down. R115 shut his eyes and held on. Then everything went quiet... He was awoken next to a flaming wreckage by Russian voices. They had one of the pilots. He was pleading with them not to be killed. The first Russian showed no mercy when he strangled the man. Before he died, he stopped a bit then started again. R115 was filled with rage. He got up and stabbed the first Russian and the strangled the second. He stared at the bodies. "That is what you get. You don't show mercy, you will receive non in return". Then he hid them out of sight. He helped the pilot to a safehouse. Then he got started on his way. This was meant to be Washington DC. This looked like a war zone. He gathered his thoughts while looking at a map. The speech and signing of papers would take place in front of the White house. He could camp in one of the buildings close to it. It was going to be a long day. He thought of this as straight forward. Little did he know what was waiting for him... Chapter 3 The convoy was nearing the white house. R115 smiled with joy. Little did they know what was going to happen... Then Dmitri stepped out and gave his speech. "America. There is no use of fighting back. You can't resist us. We have taken your capital. America will become part of Russia. Your British people can't help either. Just the other day, one was shot down. He shouldn't be bothering us. Raise the defences. Anyone who looks British, carries weapons or admits to being British WILL be shot." Crap. They now knew that R115 was in the country. What seemed a simple mission turned out to be a Suicide mission. He grabbed his sniper rifle. Any moment now, America would seize control. All down to this one bullet. It didn't mean anything to him. That was when he got the radio call. "R115 COME IN! ECHO 2-7 HERE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! RUSSIANS...THEY WERE USING THAT AS A DISTRACTION! ARGHH!" Then there was silence. Suddenly the bullet took on a whole new meaning. For two nations. For the world. He took the sniper rifle and waited for a chance. Dmitri was droning on. "...And we hope to use this nation as a stockpile location of Nuclear Warheads. Without further ado, we will sign the contracts.." Suddenly a shot rang out. It had been fired. It slammed into Dmitri's head. A critical hit. Now he had to focus on getting out. He ran down the flight of stairs and started running. The Evac was at least a 20-minute walk away. He cocked his G22. He had choosen Hollowpoint bullets for a reason. After fighting throught streets of Russians, he stayed in a abandoned flat. No-one knew he was here. He could get a bit of sleep. He sat down on a chair an slept. MORE COMING SOON Category:FanFiction